Evil Science
Evil Science is a level in Viscera Cleanup Detail. Brief Map Overview The map consists of a wide, curved central corridor, which branches off into three medium-sized rooms. At the end of the main corridor is an elevator leading to an upper floor, comprised of a smaller central area with a bathroom and sick-bay area connected via short corridors. The door to the sick-bay requires an access code to unlock. Equipment *Slosh-O-Matic Bucket Dispenser *What-A-Load Disposal Bins Bin Dispenser *Vendor **First Aid Supplies ** Lantern ** Pizza Slicer ** Toilet Seat **Wet Floor Sign *Incinerator *Laser Welder * J-HARM Secondary Objectives *Stack cryogenic canisters in the designated area. *Stack crates in the designated area. *Stack Wet Floor Signs in the designated area. Bob's Note Bob's note can be found on top of a crate in the sick bay. Tips and Trivia *The door code for the sick bay in the second floor is 2199. *The words "Save us" are written in the infirmary. *A digital notice board attempts to excuse the blood near the elevator as the result of a service technician cutting his finger on a screwdriver. * This level contains several toilets filled with fresh water, which can be used to clean the player's mop. However, they will eventually dirty like normal buckets. * The player will need to stack objects or use the J-HARM to reach stains and viscera above the duct work on the second level, as well as clean the large "pocket" in the wall on the far right side of the Incinerator room. * There is a switch on the wall near the Incinerator which releases a puff of toxic, green gas into each of three holding cells on the opposite side of the room. This gas is one of the few things in the game capable of killing players. *It is possible to open the doors to the elevator shaft just as the elevator is leaving for the other floor. Using this method, players can toss items into the open elevator shaft as a means to expedite removing bulk items from the upper floor rather than move items up and down one elevator trip at a time. * Prior to the v0.29 update, Evil Science had uncleanable patches of light-blue, slippery liquid on the main corridor floor to impede the player's efforts. *A "Face Hugger" (from the Alien franchise) can be found inside a ceiling air duct on the second floor sick-bay. Being a collectible, it is not detected by the Sniffer and does not have to be removed from the level to obtain a perfect score. Before collectibles were added to the game, the air duct instead contained a bloody arm. Image Gallery Evil-Science Stacking-full.jpg|Crates stacked in the Incinerator room Evil-Science Stacking-Nitro2.jpg|Stacked cryogenic storage canisters Evil-Science Stacking-Signs.jpg|Wet-Floor Sign Stacking Area on the 2nd floor Evil-Science_Gas.jpg|The three chambers releasing toxic gas Evil-Science_Switch.jpg|The switch that triggers the gas Evil Science aliens.png|Two specimens seen in tanks of an unknown green liquid. Evil-Science_Vent2.jpg|The ceiling vent containing the Face Hugger Keypads.png|The different kind of keypads found in the level. Category:Levels